Pokémon: The Brightest Hour
by xColby
Summary: New Pokémon Trainer Colby Michaels sets off across Kanto on his very own Pokémon journey. He meets friends along the way, but all of them seem to have a secret past.
1. Prologue

**Pokémon**

**The Brightest Hour**

**PROLOGUE**

The moonlight entered the bus through the right side windows. The windows were shut tight, blocking out the cold wind. The bus had a few passengers, but most were asleep. One sat awake, staring out the window.

He glared out along the country side. A television was playing at the front, but he showed no interest. In his bag, a small blue head poked out.

"_Azuu!_" the small Pokémon yawned as it woke.

"Go back to sleep, Azurill." The boy whispered, patting Azurill's head as she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Joseph?" The bus driver looked back in his mirror. "You've been on here a long time."

"I'm not tired." Joseph replied, shutting the bus driver up.

"Well, a few more minutes and we'll be there."

Joseph looked back out the window, just in time to see a large sign they drove by: '**You are now entering the KANTO Region!**'

Close to 30 minutes later, the bus stopped. The engine died, and the lights came alive, waking everyone on board. The bus driver stood, and opened the doors.

"Welcome to Pallet Town! We're at the Oak Inn, owned by Professor Samuel Oak himself! You're welcome to stay here, and the bus will continue to its final destination Viridian City tomorrow."

The entire busload filed off. Joseph was last with his knapsack, hanging over his shoulder. Azurill poked its head out of the drawstring bag. She took a look around, and nuzzled back into the bag.

Joseph smiled to himself. She was his bestfriend. Joseph walked passed the inn and around the side. He looked up at the moon, and out into the forestry that lay beyond Pallet Town.

Once he got his room, he changed into pyjamas, and pulled out his notebook. He began drawing. From the bus, to the Oak Inn's lobby. The art was beautiful.

After he finished drawing, he flipped through the rest of the notebook to previous drawings. As he flipped through, he came along to one in particular. One that made him stop and think. A Pokémon known as: Entei.

And with that, Joseph closed his notebook and climbed into the bed. He dozed off to sleep within minutes. And then the sun rose.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Potential**

"I'm ready, Professor Oak!" Colby proclaimed at the top of his lungs. Colby stood before Professor Oak and a large containment unit, which held three small capsules: PokéBalls.

"Well then, I suggest you take your pick. You're a little late you know. Usually trainers begin their journey when they're 10! 16 is a little late." Professor Oak noted. Colby shrugged.

"Pokémon Academy held me up." Colby chuckled.

Colby had attended Pokémon Academy in his home region of Hoenn. There, he graduated second in his class. After he graduated at age 16, his grandfather moved to Pallet Town.

Colby's parents had both passed away when Colby was a baby, but it didn't stop Colby from finding the light in the dark. His smile beamed like a beacon of hope.

Colby met several friends in Hoenn, but sadly, he left them behind. There was Victoria. She graduated top of the class, and began her journey in her home region of Unova. Whether or not they liked to admit it, everyone knew there was something between them.

Colby's roommate was definitely not an honour roll student, but Joel was a loyal friend, and Colby definitely missed him. Joel stayed in Hoenn to start his journey.

But now, it was Colby's time. He stood, staring at each PokéBall intensely, until his voice broke the silence, coming calmly but brave.

"I choose you," Colby decided, reaching for the middle PokéBall,

"Squirtle."

The PokéBall opened, and with a flash of blue, sparkling light, a small, blue turtle appeared on the table.

"_Squirtle Squirt!_" the small Pokémon chimed. Colby stepped up, and the two locked eyes for the very first time.

"Squirtle. My name is Colby Michaels, and I choose you as my first Pokémon. Will you help me travel, and one day become, the worlds strongest Pokémon trainer?"

The small Squirtle matched Colby's intense gaze, and with a small smile,

"_Squirtle!_" he nodded.

Professor Oak gave Colby his PokéDex and PokéBalls. Colby stuck a small sticker on his PokéBall. It was a unique design on it. A symbol. Squirtle leaned over, looking with a puzzled expression.

"It means partner." Colby told him. Squirtle smiled and nodded.

"I have another favour to ask," Colby met Squirtle's eyes, "how do you like the name, River?"

Colby returned home to say goodbye to his grandfather and pet Herdier. There was a heartfelt goodbye, and a quick breakfast, and Colby was off. He slung his backpack over his shoulders, tightened up his red sweater, and headed out the door.

His blonde hair danced in the wind as he made his way down the road. Just before he left town, he noticed two trainers battling outside of the Oak Inn. There was a small crowd, and of course, Colby couldn't help but be interested.

Walking over, he walked as a Venonat battled a Bellsprout.

"Venonat, Poison Fang!" one of the trainer's called. Venonat lunged in, its fangs turning a dark purple. It bit into Bellsprout, who let out a cry, and dropped. It was over.

The crowd clapped as the defeated trainer returned his Bellsprout and took off. Too embarrassed to stick around.

"Does anyone else want to be a meal for my Venomat?" the cocky trainer smirked. Deep down, there was a feeling right in the gut. Colby's blood started pumping, and before he brain could compute anything, he stepped up and his mouth opened.

"Let's battle!" The air quickly changed. Tension began rising. Something about this battle was going to be good.

Colby lined up across from him, and with a mighty throw, sent River into action. The small turtle formed from the blue light right in front of Colby.

"A Squirtle? Perfect appetizer for my hungry Venonat!"

"We'll see about that. Ladies first." Colby insisted. The crowd laughed at his insult. The cocky trainer however gritted his teeth.

"Venonat, Tackle attack!" the trainer called. Venonat barrelled forward at River.

"River, Withdraw!" River slipped his entire body into his shell, causing a blue outline to wrap around it. Venonat crashed into the shell, which hit the ground, but rolled to a stop, revealing River to be perfectly fine, whilst Venonat at a throbbing pain on its head.

"Hang in there, Venonat! Show them a Poison Fang!" the trainer howled.

"Bubble attack!" Colby called, finding his rhythm; now it was getting fun.

Venonat's fang began to glow as it leaped at River. But River jumped back, avoiding the attack, and sent a mouthful of bubbles into Venonat, scoring a direct hit. They batted Venonat around, sending it to the ground.

"Now, River, Tackle!" River dove forward.

"Venonat dodge!" but Bubble had lowered Venonat's speed, rendering it unable to get out of the way. River tackled Venonat, sending it flying. It hit the ground, but still rolled to its feet, but out of what could have been desperation.

"Please. We're just getting started. Venonat, Psybeam!"

Venonat's eyes turned a light pink, sending out a tye-dye coloured beam.

"River, get out of there-" but it was hopeless. The psychic attack nailed River. River screamed as he dropped to the ground.

"River! Are you okay?!" Colby cried out, concerned for his Pokémon. River growled as he slowly got up. But now he was hurt. Colby knew this battle was about to end, one way or another.

"River, use Bubble again!"

"Venonat, finish this with Psybeam!"

The two attacks met, but the Psybeam was far too overpowering. With a final, tortured scream, River dropped. Beaten. Colby ran from his post, grabbing River in his arms.

"You did well, River. I'm so proud of you. Have a rest." Colby returned River to his PokéBall.

"Well, that's enough for today. Return Venonat." The cocky trainer decided, recalling his Pokémon. But for some reason, he didn't seem so self-righteous anymore.

The crowd mumbled and began to disperse. Except for one. Who leaned against the wall, watching Colby grind his teeth and clench his fist. Colby looked up at him, and their eyes met.

"What?" Colby spat, agitated.

"We can't always win. Besides. Our failures are what build our character." The boy against the wall philosophized.

"I didn't expect to. Just, never lost before." Colby sighed.

"And by the way your handling this, it looks like you've never won either," this caught Colby off guard. The boy continued, "if you had, you would take your defeat with dignity. Not anger. But I saw something in you that no one else did."

"What?"

"Potential."

They kept eye contact as Colby rose and made his way over to the boy. He wore jogging pants, and a baggy sweater. Colby extended his hand. The boy took it.

"Colby Michaels."

"Joseph."

"Don't have a last name?" Colby teased.

"Not one worth sharing." Joseph snapped back.

"Are you going to be travelling?" Joseph queried. Colby looked out at the forest. The mountains.

"I will be, yes. For a long time."

"Joseph, you coming?" a voice rang. They both looked, and saw all the passengers getting back onto the bus. Joseph looked from the bus, to Colby.

"I think I'll stay. I'll get to Viridian one day." Joseph answered. The bus driver smiled and nodded, turning onto his bus.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to accompany you. For a little while that is."

"Of course! At least I'll have someone to talk to!" Colby grinned. Now it was exciting. His first day out in the world, and he already made a travelling partner.

And with that, the two set off down the path to Viridian City. On the hill, Colby looked back at Pallet Town. A place he used to call him home, and now, his beginning.

The two continued down the road until night. They set up a campsite just off the side of the road.

Colby took River down to an actual river, and performed some training regimes. After an hour of that, they returned to the camp, to find Joseph already passed out.

Colby reached in his sweater, and took his necklace from around his neck. On it was what looked to be feather. It was a silver color, and it glimmered in the fire's light that Joseph had started.

This feather was one his father had left for him. And sometimes, late at night, Colby would swear he could hear the sounds of the sea echoing in his room, originating from wherever the feather was.

As Colby got into his sleeping bag, he remembered the weirdest part about the feather, as he draped into over his bag. One night, he fell asleep with it on, and he had the strangest dream.

One he was swimming deep underwater, but it wasn't him. He heard a low rumble, and the name bouncing off the walls in his head: Lugia.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gotta Catch 'Em All**

Colby and Joseph had been on the road for three days now. Each morning Colby and River would train. And then on their lunch break, and finally, before bed. They trained hard. They trained vigorous. They trained to win.

Joseph sat back most of the time and watched. He was intrigued by Colby's passion. In fact, it wasn't just River who was training, Colby himself got up and used himself as a moving target. They worked on everything from strength to speed.

Colby had this crazy philosophy, "You can't beat what you can't hit."

"You know," Joseph broke the silence as the two of them journeyed down the path, "it's been four days since you've started this journey, and you haven't even caught one Pokémon."

Azurill popped her head out of Joseph's bag, listening in to the conversation.

"I know... But I can't just catch any Pokémon. They have to be..." Colby trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Special?" Joseph half-smiled, while raising his eyebrow. Colby laughed, but couldn't help but agree.

And just like that, a small Rattata ran out from the bushes, stopping dead in front of Colby and Joseph.

"Well, here's your chance." Joseph suggested.

"Right!" Colby nodded. He pulled his PokéBall from his belt, and tossed it. It opened, sending out River into battle.

The Rattata froze. It knew what was coming.

"River, Tackle attack!" Colby ordered. River responded with a battle cry, as he dove forward, and smacked right into the wild Pokémon, sending it tumbling over.

"Now, use Bubble!" River gulped down some air, before spewing bubbles everywhere, hitting the Rattata, and causing it to flee back into the bushes.

Colby and River cheered; happy to be victorious.

"Hey, stupid, you know you just let it go, right?" Joseph face palmed. Colby just laughed and smiled, catching Joseph off guard.

"It doesn't matter. That Pokémon couldn't even stand and battle! It fleed!" Colby stated. Joseph shrugged, unable to sway Colby.

But then, something caught Joseph's eyes. Something shuffling through the bushes. Swinging from the trees.

"Go, Poochyena!" Joseph called, tossing a PokéBall. With the blue light came a small wolf like Pokémon, growling, and ready to attack.

"Roar!" The Poochyena howled into the forest. A spine shivering cry. Azurill cuddled back into the bag. River ran behind Colby's leg.

And then, it came from the forest. Smiling, joyful, relaxed: a Mankey.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Colby sighed. Joseph smirked.

"Come on, Poochyena, it's nothing." The duo turned away when something crashed into Joseph, sending him to the ground.

Colby ran to his side. Another Mankey was there, but this one was furious.

"_MANKEY!_" it roared back.

"Stupid, Mankey." Joseph mumbled. But that was a mistake. The Mankey heard, and leaped at Joseph.

"Poochyena, Tackle!" Poochyena intercepted Mankey mid-flight. Both Pokémon hit the ground, Poochyena on his feet, Mankey on its head.

Mankey rose from the dust.

"Okay, I want that one." Colby fumbled for words.

"Then catch it!" Joseph snapped. Colby stepped forward.

"Alright, relax. River, into battle!" The Squirtle jumped forwards, standing between the angry Mankey and Colby.

"River, use Bubble!" River spat a mouthful of bubbles towards Mankey, but it was useless. Mankey swatted them away with what looked to be Fury Swipes.

"River, Tackle!" As River torpedoed after Mankey, the wild Pokémon lifted its leg, and smacked River away like nothing with a powerful Low Kick.

River crashed into a tree, but was able to stand.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Colby smiled. Joseph, who now stepped back, seemed surprised by Colby's enthusiasm for a battle.

"River, show Mankey what we've been working on! Water Gun!" River spun in the air and then, fired a high pressured stream of water at Mankey, hitting it, and sending it back into a tree. Mankey hit hard, but managed to rise, focusing, and using its power-up Focus Energy.

"Colby, you're not going to want to-" but before Joseph could finish,

"River, Tackle!" But just as Colby called it, having been too caught up in the moment, Mankey's paw began glowing, and was brought down on River's shell before he could make impact, ending the battle with a mighty Karate Chop.

Mankey looked down at the beaten Squirtle. It looked up, meeting Colby's blank stare, before it jumped off into the forest.

Joseph looked back from Colby to River. River now sat up, staring after Mankey.

"I can't believe it..." Colby moaned. River looked back at Colby, expecting the worst.

But instead, Colby just sighed and smiled.

"Come on, River, back to the drawing board."

That night, Joseph sat by the fire, watching Colby and River trained. The reason they lost wasn't a matter of not being good enough. Colby knew that. It was a matter of not being smart enough. He was too eager.

Joseph began drawing in his notebook. Azurill looked over, seeing the picture of Colby and River. Joseph then stood, and walked over to Colby.

"You need to be quicker on your feet." Joseph decided. Colby looked surprise.

"I'd say our speed is pretty fast though." Colby spoke modestly.

"No, I mean strategically. You need to battle more tactically. That's the trick."

"How do you know? Who exactly are you?" Colby began to wonder. Joseph smiled and pulled his PokéBall from his waist.

"Beat me and I'll tell you."

Joseph tossed his PokéBall, releasing Poochyena. He growled at Colby, ready to battle.

"Alright!" Colby shouted, keener than ever to battle.

"River, let's do this!" River jumped forward. But this time, there was a passion burning in not only Colby's eyes, but River's as well.

"Poochyena, use Bite!" Joseph ordered. Poochyena took off, chasing down River, who stood patiently, waiting for an answer.

Colby thought for a second. _Bubble also slows down an opponent..._

"River, use Bubble!"

"_Squirtle squirt!_" the blue turtle jumped in the air, and sent a mirage of bubbles out, catching Poochyena, and smacking into him from all sides. This caught Poochyena's footing, sending him rolling into the dirt.

Joseph smiled,

"Good! You used your head. Now use your gut!" Joseph ordered.

"Poochyena, Odor Sleuth!" Poochyena's eyes turned red, stunning River, and causing him to freeze.

"Now use Tackle!" Once again, Poochyena took off, a little slower this time though.

"River, use Water Gun!" Without moving from his spot, River fired his attack, nailing Poochyena, scoring a direct hit.

Poochyena cried out as he was pushed back but the heavy stream. He struggled, but made it back to his feet.

"Very good. Now finish it." Joseph waited. Colby was confused what he meant, but nonetheless, attacked.

"Go, River, end this with Tackle!" River took off into a run, and leaped at Poochyena.

"Bite!" Poochyena leaped back, and the two collided. But River had the advantage, having almost no damage, was able to withstand the collision. Poochyena fell, defeated.

Joseph smiled, as though he wanted to lose. Even Azurill was cheering, bouncing on her tail.

River turned, and jumped into Colby's arms. The two embraced and laughed. They were finally starting to get it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Viridian City!**

Walking down the path, Joseph was sure he and Colby would be arriving in Viridian City shortly. Colby wore a smile on his face. Ever since the other night, he was in sync when battling. He was able to think quicker, move faster, and formulate a strategy with cunning.

"So, Viridian City has a gym, right?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, they do. But are you sure you're ready for a gym battle? We could skip over it and go straight to Pewter City? At least you'd have more time to train and catch more Pokémon." Joseph went on.

"I'm not going to skip it, Joseph. But you're right, I need more Pokémon."

On top of the hill they stood upon, they could see a dazzling city below. They could even hear the hustle and bustle of the city come alive.

"It's so busy down there." Colby pointed out.

"That's because the Pokémon League finals are tonight." Joseph added.

"_MANKEEEY!_" a familiar voice cried. Both Colby and Joseph spun on their heels. Behind them stood the same, angry Mankey from before.

"That couldn't be the same Mankey – could it?" Colby thought aloud.

"Looks like it. I think it's time you caught yourself a second Pokémon." Joseph and Colby shared a smile.

"River, it's time for a rematch!" Colby roared, tossing River's PokéBall into the air. River formed before Colby, eyes sharpened, ready for a battle.

"River, use Water Gun!" River sent forth the attack. Mankey dove out of the way, narrowly avoiding it.

"Now use Bubble!" River went from one attack to another. But this attack Mankey couldn't escape. Mankey cried as it got nailed by the flock of bubbles.

"Yeah! That's how we do it. River, use Water Gun!" River fired another water attack, but this one hit its target, as the Bubble slowed it down.

Mankey fell back, but willed itself to its feet.

"River, let's end this with a-" but then time froze. Mankey was using Focus Energy, Colby could feel the energy. He thought about using Tackle, but saw the same result as last time. There was no time to think – Mankey began charging forward.

"River, use Bubble!" River spat more bubbles, but just like before, Mankey used Fury Swipes to pop all oncoming projectiles.

Colby began to freeze up. He remembered this happening last time.

"River, Tack- no! River, use Water Gun to push yourself into the air!" Joseph smiled, Colby was finally in control. Following his orders, River fired the water at the ground, launching himself into the air.

Mankey arrived a moment too late. It looked up to be blinded by the sun, and a flying Squirtle.

"River, Tackle! FULL POWER!" River dove downwards, like a comet falling from heaven, the two collided. Dust flew everywhere. Joseph recoiled, but Colby just watched, and waited.

When the dust cleared, it was obvious who won. River stood over an incapacitated Mankey.

Colby pulled another PokéBall loose from his belt. Throwing it at Mankey, he called,

"Go PokéBall!" The Ball hit Mankey. The Pokémon turned into a red, sparkling energy, and was pulled inside the Ball, where it wiggled on the ground. Colby, Joseph, and River all watched intently.

Finally, the PokéBall rolled to a stop, and the red light went out. Mankey had been captured. Colby walked up to River and the PokéBall.

"Look at that, River, we just caught a new friend."

After another hour of walking, a new name chosen for Mankey, and a sticker placed on his PokéBall, they had arrived in Viridian City.

First thing was first, they had to stop by the Pokémon Center.

"Colby, let's drop off our Pokémon and go take a walk through town. There's some things I'd like to check out."

"I think I should just wait here. Take River and Temper out for some training after." Colby objected.

"Why not just take the day off? You just caught a new Pokémon, and I'm sure River is tired. Get back at it tomorrow."

After some more pressuring, Colby agreed. The two went through Viridian City sightseeing. Joseph went into a lot of shops, including the local PokéMart, where he refilled his medicinal needs.

He stopped by a grocery store where he was able to restock his bag full of food for the road.

Afterwards, the two went out for some supper.

"Hey, you know, you still owe me an explanation." Colby reminded Joseph, who played with his food.

"I remember. We just never had a good time." Colby looked outside the windows, watching the sun fall, yet everyone still out and about.

"I come from the Johto region. I was born in Blackthorn City, but I grew up in Mahagony Town. I grew up with my mom. My dad... He was a busy man, and he left me and my brother. My brother was later adopted, my mom couldn't pay the bills. And then she passed away when I was four. I was crying, and upset. I ran away from home,"

Joseph sipped his coffee. Colby listened, intrigued by the story. He had so many questions.

"Did you ever find your brother?" Colby spoke shyly.

"No. He's dead to me."

"Then why are you in Kanto? I'm not going to lie, when you said that I assumed that's why you were in Kanto; looking for him." Colby assumed.

"I have my reasons for being here, but none that concern you." Joseph put it bluntly.

"Considering you're travelling around with me, I'd say it was my concern... Maybe I could help?"

"No, you can't. I do, as much as it doesn't seem like it, appreciate your interest in helping me, but it's something I have to do by myself, and something that will be revealed to you in time. Now, finish your food, and let's get back to the Pokémon Centre. I'm ready for sleep."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Into the Wild**

The next morning started like every other: training. Both River and Temper worked hard that morning, as well as Colby. They were getting stronger, all three of them knew it. They could feel it. And Colby was sure they were ready for their first gym battle.

After breakfast and a little rest time, Colby and Joseph went to the Viridian City Gym.

"My heart's going crazy, Joseph!" Colby exclaimed, as slowly but surely, the gym came into view. As they approached it, Colby's heart sank. A large sign was posted on the front: **UNDER CONSTRUCTION. CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

"No! This can't be!" Colby ran to the doors, Joseph just shook his head with a laugh, and followed behind slowly.

Colby reached the entrance, and peered through. Just then, the doors slid open, and a construction worker, followed by a Machoke, exited. They were both shocked by Colby's presence.

"Hello," the worker spoke awkwardly, "can I help you?"

"Please tell me the gym is going to be open today..." Colby pleaded.

"I'm sorry, young man, but the gym won't be open for another month! The Pokémon Council is still looking for a suitable gym leader!" The worker and his Machoke walked off, leaving Colby with his head hung low.

"Colby, relax. There's another gym in Pewter City, we'll go there. You'll have plenty of time to get in training and then we'll come back here later on in time." Joseph plotted out.

"Fine... Then let's hurry to Pewter City! I can't WAIT until my first gym battle!" Colby frowned.

The two of them decided on Pewter City, promising to return.

As they left, Colby met with a few trainers on the way. Eager to test his skill, Colby battled valiantly with each trainer, substituting Temper and River, always coming out victorious. Joseph looked on, impressed with Colby's skill he had began to achieve.

Come nightfall, the two set up a camp site, and ate dinner. Colby went for some late night training, even though they were all tired. Joseph smiled as Colby's passion for battle and training.

Went alone, besides his companion Azurill, Joseph pulled out his sketchbook. He began drawing. But this time, it was unclear of what. Azurill looked on, and then up to Joseph, giving him a puzzled look.

"It's my mind." Joseph answered the look, presenting a scrambled mess of gems, people, art, and one Pokémon in the middle. Again, it was Entei.

"You've been my friend for awhile now. You and Poochyena," Joseph began, "one day, you and I will become what we've always wanted to be. A-"

"Joseph- what're you drawing?" Colby's voice came as a surprise. Joseph just smiled and closed his sketchbook.

"Nothing. Just... Nothing."

After washing up, the two went to sleep.

When the sun rose, Colby trained, they ate, and then packed, continuing on down the path.

"Have you thought of any strategies for this gym?" Joseph enquired.

"Well... No. I never really thought of looking into it." Colby admitted.

"In Pokémon Academy, they taught us to be ready for anything."

"And that's great advice. But knowing who you're battling will give you an advantage. Then you can choose your Pokémon accordingly." Joseph explained.

"I only have two."

"That may be, but we still have a journey ahead of us, including travelling through the Viridian Forest. I'm sure you'll be catching a few Pokémon before we reach Pewter City."

After thinking about it, Colby pulled out his PokéDex, which was not only a Pokémon encyclopedia, but also a computer connected to the Pokémon Database. Colby researched Pewter City, learning of the Gym Leader there, named Brock. He specialized in Rock-type Pokémon.

"Well, River and Temper both have advantages over Rock-types. But it says it's a three on three battle." Colby thought allowed.

"That means you'll need a third Pokémon."

After walking for another day, the two had finally arrived at the entrance to the Viridian Forest. Signs were sprawled all over, warning people entering of Poison and Bug-type Pokémon.

No fear on their faces, the two entered the forest. And what a jungle.

The two travelled through bushes, tall grass, and tight spaces. It was almost like a maze; however, Colby used his PokéDex to guide them.

Soon, night came again. As they sat up their campsite, Colby, like always, went for a late training session, as the two hadn't stopped for lunch.

As Colby trained, a voice echoed through the forest. But not a person's, a Pokémon's. Colby ordered his partners to stay put, and travelled into the wild.

Through the bushes, Colby found a small Pokémon. It was hurt, and breathing slow: a small Pichu.

Colby carried it back to the campsite, where he and Joseph nurtured the small mouse. They gave it some medicine, and wrapped it in a blanket. Colby kept it close that night, promising to protect it.

The next morning, Colby took off with Temper and River for some early morning training. The small Pichu woke with a start, and followed Colby and his Pokémon into the forest.

Pichu watched as Colby trained his Pokémon.

"Now, Temper, Karate Chop!" Colby pointed towards a rock. Temper leaped into the air, and brought down a hard attack upon a rock, which shattered under the harsh impact.

"Good work, Temper!" Colby congratulated his Pokémon. But a whine caught his ear. Beside them, Pichu was tackling a rock.

"Pichu... What are you doing?"

Small sparks of electricity flew from its cheeks as it tackled the rock, but it seemed to be doing nothing but hurting itself.

"She is trying to use Volt Tackle." Joseph appeared beside Colby.

"You can tell by the tackling. And of course the attempt of producing an electricity shield from its electric pouches."

"Okay. I'm the one who went to Pokémon Academy, how do you know?" Colby shouted.

Joseph just shrugged.

"You may as well help her." And with that he began to walk away.

"Why?" Colby yelled after him.

"You said you wanted to become a Pokémon Master... Prove it." And with that, he was gone.

Colby took what Joseph said with nothing but a smile.

"Pichu, I think it's time I helped you out."

With Colby's help and direction, the pair slowly began to get it. Colby had Temper and River continue their training, while Pichu and himself practised Volt Tackle.

By learning to control Thundershock, Pichu's other move, she was able to master a tackling Thundershock, and finally, was able to shatter rocks with a powerful Volt Tackle.

Returning to the campsite, Joseph looked up from the pot of soup he had cooked. All three Pokémon walked beside Colby, all smiling, and all confident.

After eating lunch, Pichu's ears perked. She took off from the table, and into the forest. Quickly, Joseph and Colby followed.

What they found through the bushes was a surprise. A family of Pikachu and Pichu were sprawled in an open area. The Pichu they found had a noticeable light dark coloured thunderbolt mark down her back.

She ran to the largest Pikachu, and began speaking to it.

"It seems to me as if Pichu couldn't learn Volt Tackle for some reason." Colby suggested.

"No, Pichu had to be born knowing the move. It's an egg move. She must just of had a hard time mastering the move." Joseph explained.

The largest Pikachu moved closer to the Pichu, and smacked her hard with its tail. Colby gasped and ran forward. Joseph just watched.

"What are you doing?!" Colby shouted. All the Pikachu and Pichu jumped, ready for battle. Colby froze. He hadn't planned on this.

The small Pichu jumped in front of Colby, defending him. They began speaking again, and then it became clear.

Pichu and Pikachu were going to battle. Colby pulled out his PokéDex to figure out Pichu's attacks.

"Pichu, are you ready?"

"_PI! PICHU!_" she exclaimed.

"Pichu, use Thundershock!" Colby directed. Pichu leaped into the air, and squeezed her body together, sending forth a lightning bolt. It hit the Pikachu, but did absolutely nothing.

The Pikachu laughed, and then fired its own Thundershock, but this one dealt a great deal of damage to Pichu.

"Pichu, hang in there! Use Charm!" Pichu jumped up, and winked at the Pikachu. A heart floated out, and struck Pikachu. Pikachu recoiled slightly, as Charm lowered its attack.

"Now Pichu, use Tail Whip!" Pichu shook its tail, tricking Pikachu to lower its guard.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Pichu took off, electricity began to build around her, consuming her. Pichu struck Pikachu hard. Pichu bounced back, taking some recoil.

"Alright!" Colby cheered. But it was in vain. Pikachu stood back up with ease. It roared, and took off into its own Volt Tackle.

"Dodge it!" But it was too late. Pikachu crashed into Pichu, sending it to the ground. Now, it was a full out beat down. Pikachu Thundershock'd Pichu for several moments, and beat her down with its tail.

Pichu cried out, and Colby knew it was over. Colby ran out, scaring the Pikachu back. He picked her up and concealed her from the others.

"It's okay, Pichu, I'm here. Let's go. We'll get stronger together." Pichu looked up into Colby's eyes, and just like that, she began to glow. A blue light, sparkling, transformed her into... A Pikachu!

"Oh my God! You just evolved!" Colby gasped. Now, the new evolved Pikachu jumped from Colby's arms. She was ready to battle one last time.


End file.
